1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image processing device, and an image processing method and, more particularly, to an imaging device, an image processing device, and an image processing method in which detection and correction of change in output of an imaging element due to ghost light is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of an imaging device, an image processing device, or an image processing method, a technology for performing detection and correction of a ghost is known. For example, setting processing conditions for reducing degradation of image quality when it is determined that image quality of a captured image is degraded based on a position of a high-luminance portion detected in the captured image or setting processing conditions for preventing a ghost generated due to the high-luminance portion from outstanding is described in JP2010-268295A. Further, comparing reference data with each pixel data of a captured image, detecting the presence or absence of an output level difference of the same color pixel between adjacent lines of an imaging element, and correcting a luminance level value of the pixel data when the output level difference is detected are described in JP2005-333251A.